


Poison and Wine

by MarinaScarlet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Music prompt, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/MarinaScarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: Rumbelle song prompt - "Poison and Wine" by the Civil Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppossed to be a prompt but, as usual, it has ended as a shortfic. There are some lines of the song included in the story, let's see if you can find them. Enjoy!  
> Cover made by the amazing midstorm in Tumblr! http://midstorm.tumblr.com/post/46708124852/part-of-my-follower-celebration-a-graphic

He had been appearing in her dreams since the day he kissed her in that hospital room, in the one that she had spent the last four weeks, between morphine, tranquilizers, the constant unpleasant visits of Greg and people telling her that everything had been a hallucination from the shock of the accident. 

All she had saw there was true, everything. 

That man had come back to the her hospital room a few hours after to show her a chipped cup, which was suppossed to be enchanted, and if she focused on it, she would remember who was she. Her nerves had taken control of her body and she had thrown the cup across the room, smashing it into the wall and making of it anything but pieces of porcelain. Then he left the room, apologizing, and she had had an anxiety attack. When she recovered from it, she picked up the pieces of the cup from the ground and asked for some glue to fix it. She wanted to mend what she broke; not only the cup, also the heart and the feelings of that man. 

She wanted to go to hand it it him, and to apologize for her behavior, but she was told that he had gone out of the town for some time; he was searching his son.

She waited patiently the next four weeks in a room she was given in the Bed and Breakfast of the town by a girl called Ruby and her granny. In those four weeks she didn't do anything else than go for walks around the park near the building and look through the window of her room, trying to assimilate everything. 

The seriff and his wife were continuously behind her, watching her steps, asking if she needed something or if everything was okay, and she always answered the same, until one day she got tired of that overprotection. 

And she exploded.

" _I'm fine but you're always behind me, telling me what I shouldn't do or when I should rest or all those things. It's my life. You are choking me, and I can't stand that. I only want to be alone right now, please. Don't bother me anymore._ "

She spent the next week and a half in her room, looking though the window, and always wanting to sleep to see that man. She didn't know anything about him, but she rested in her dreams, and deep inside of her, there was something telling her that she was having feelings for him. 

One day, she was told that the man had come back, and she could find him in the pawn shop of the town, near of the dinner. She picked up the mended cup, her coat and her strength and went to see him.

She opened the door softly, and a small bell ringed.

" _Hello... Is anybody there?_ "

" _The shop is closed, come tomorrow._ "

" _I..._ " She remained silent in the doorway, until the words came out of her throat. " _I just wanted to bring you back your cup, I mended it._ "

She waited there, hearing the sound of accelerated footsteps and a cane coming closer to her. 

" _I didn't knew it was you. I'm sorry._ "

" _Don't apologize, please. The one that should do it is me. I broke your cup, I treated you badly in the room of the hospital, when you only wanted to help me._ " She handed the cup to him. " _My hands can bruise, but also can heal._ "

" _You didn't-_ "

" _Please, let me finish._ " She bowed her head down. " _I've been dreaming about you since you kissed me in the hospital. You're the only one that brought me calm and quietness to the chaos that had been the last weeks. And something, very deep inside me, says me that I..._ " She bit her lower lip, feeling guilty for what she was about to say.

" _What?_ "

She looked away, trying to avoid his eyes. " _I may feel something for you. Before you say something, I don't know what it is, but it's like if I knew you for my whole entire life and now I wasn't be able to remember it._ "

He breathed deeply, trying to assimilate what she had said.

" _I don't have any single choice in this town, but nevertheless, you're my only choice._ " She got closer to him. 

" _What do you mean with that? I don't want to harm you, or to make you do anything you don't want to do._ "

" _You're the only person who has cared about me since the accident. The rest of the people here have overprotected me, have make me feel uncomfortable. And I know I'm not a very calm person who can be trusted to do anything, but you have calmed me, in my dreams. I don't know what happens here, and I'm not very sure if I want to know it. But now I only want to be by your side. I feel you can protect me._ "

" _I will protect you and I will take care of you. I promise._ " He muttered.

She leaned to him, only a few milimetres separated their mouths. Their breathings collide, and their gazes meet. Everything surrounding them was silent, waiting for something to happen. Their heartbeats directed the rhythm of that moment. 

" _Once my lips tasted like poison... But now, I think they can taste like wine._ " 


End file.
